


Doubt

by Tearfeather



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Doubt, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearfeather/pseuds/Tearfeather
Summary: Two slightly different versions of doubt, one from Laurel and one from Michael.I don't ship these two but HelenofTroy does and she was kind enough to read my other stories. I hope she likes this! (OR anyone else who reads it)





	1. Laruel's Doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelenofTroy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/gifts).



> HelenofTroy, I hope you read this. I don't know if this is what you had in mind. I may do more in the future as this is sort of a fun couple to play around with and.... I do admit, I have another idea in mind already.

Laurel was a determined woman. She was also a very stubborn woman in her beliefs. She felt that she was close to Father. He was speaking to the town and a small sacrifice wasn’t much to keep her people safe. When Michael showed up, things seemed to change. There was a chance to see what the outside world was life. Get some additional information. Wes didn’t think this was a good thing but Laurel was trying to be positive. 

Michael was different. He was cold, quiet, and had an air around him that wasn’t like anyone else. Wes hated the man but Laurel was more intrigued. Michael could give them what they didn’t know. He had also stood with the village and fought for the people here when the fire went out. It came back right after. Michael was lost, looking for Father, and perhaps himself in all this. Laurel wanted to help him. This place would help him. 

After Harper’s death, murder really, things changed. Michael knew more than he would have liked to about this town and its people. The people here, he felt, were worshipping a false god as god would never ask for such a thing of His children. Confronting Laurel in the barn, Michael seemed like he was on a mission. Laurel was looking at the knife when he came in. It was clear what she was going to do with the knife in hand and Michael knew it too. This wasn’t something she truly wanted to do but it was her duty in which to do so. Michael easily could see she feared this and Laurel didn’t deny it. 

He was going to leave after saying his peace. He was passionate about finding what he could. That he had found Father and was going to keep looking for Him. Laurel listened to his words, feeling more empowered by all this. She was going to make the right choice in this. Giving up her life was a small price to pay to keep her people safe. As Michael looked at her, Laurel got nervous. He saw her fear. Cupping her face, he looked at her. 

Neither one knew which one moved first but they were soon kissing. Perhaps they both needed this moment in time. Clothing was shed in seconds to make them equal. Their worries were pushed aside for now. They had only each other and this moment. Nothing else mattered.

Michael was a tender lover. He enjoyed the company of women several times and knew just how to make their bodies sing for him. Laurel’s was no different. She was laid out on some hay, their clothing making a small cushion. Michael took his time to open her up, lavishing attention on every part of her body until she was a mess in his arms and begging for more. He wouldn’t leave her unsatisfied. His touches started a fire within in her. One she never wanted to put out. 

Laurel, acting bold for a moment in time, drew Michael flush to her. His raw power was felt as he laid over her. She allowed her hands to roam, feeling the smooth skin and hard muscles under her touch. Michael was giving her neck and shoulder attention while she touched him. Soft moans and groans were mingled together as both enjoyed this feeling of being human. 

Their joining was like the waves washing up on the shores of a beach. It was natural, easy. Their connection was beautiful. Laurel never wanted this to end and she had a small amount of doubt in her actions. She had just found this man, this loving, passionate man, and she was going to kill herself for Father in a few hours. Tears came to her eyes. For a moment, Michael thought he had hurt her in some way. Brushing her tears away, she gave him a blinding smile and drew him into a kiss. She encouraged him to continue. 

Once they were dressed, Laurel wasn’t sure what she wanted to do. She knew she had a duty to her people but Michael… Michael was something else. He caused her to doubt. Doubt was dangerous. Pushing all that aside, she had to do this.

Later at the church, she was glad Michael was leaving. This would make this easier. When he reappeared at the church, saying that she hadn’t taken his sins, it made sense. He had been here and was considered one of them. Once she had taken his confession, it was time. He then stopped her once more and wanted to take her place. It was like a punch in the gut. She allowed it to happen, why even she didn’t know. When he plunged the knife into his heart, she couldn’t stop the cry of anguish that left her lips. Michael died in her arms and she felt that her heart went with him.


	2. Michael's Doubt

In another time and place, Michael was certain that he would have stayed in Mallory. Was that so wrong? He had lost Alex, lost Vega. He left Vega and assumed it was lost. This town…. It was so different than other places. It was alive, it thrived out here in the middle of nowhere with a fire that prevented the lesser angels from coming in. It only needed a small sacrifice. 

Laurel was a remarkable woman that challenged everything Michael believed. This place shouldn’t be around and exist but it did. Laurel was holding all this together like the former leaders were. She welcomed Michael with open arms, even when Wes didn’t. The people welcomed him for the most part. Michael fought with the people to keep the town safe. Laurel had seemed surprised, Wes even more so, that Michael would stand and fight.

After their conversation about Harper and what happened to her, Michael did a lot of thinking. There was so much he didn’t understand but he wasn’t going to give up. He needed to talk to Laurel again. He went to look for her and found her in the bar. 

(Same as the scene from Laurel’s Doubt, skip if wanted)

Neither one knew which one moved first but they were soon kissing. Perhaps they both needed this moment in time. Clothing was shed in seconds to make them equal. Their worries were pushed aside for now. They had only each other and this moment. Nothing else mattered.

Michael was a tender lover. He enjoyed the company of women several times and knew just how to make their bodies sing for him. Laurel’s was no different. She was laid out on some hay, their clothing making a small cushion. Michael took his time to open her up, lavishing attention on every part of her body until she was a mess in his arms and begging for more. He wouldn’t leave her unsatisfied. His touches started a fire within in her. One she never wanted to put out. 

Laurel, acting bold for a moment in time, drew Michael flush to her. His raw power was felt as he laid over her. She allowed her hands to roam, feeling the smooth skin and hard muscles under her touch. Michael was giving her neck and shoulder attention while she touched him. Soft moans and groans were mingled together as both enjoyed this feeling of being human. 

Their joining was like the waves washing up on the shores of a beach. It was natural, easy. Their connection was beautiful. Laurel never wanted this to end and she had a small amount of doubt in her actions. She had just found this man, this loving, passionate man, and she was going to kill herself for Father in a few hours. Tears came to her eyes. For a moment, Michael thought he had hurt her in some way. Brushing her tears away, she gave him a blinding smile and drew him into a kiss. She encouraged him to continue. 

Michael didn’t want to leave as much as he thought he did. He wanted to stay. He wanted to be with Laurel. He knew what he had to do. Finding his target wasn’t hard either. The man was predictable. Wes wasn’t hard to find and after a rather spirited conversation, with some heavy-handed reasons on why he should make up for what he had done to Harper, the man agreed to take Laurel’s place. Michael wasn’t upset he bullied Wes into this place. The man was a problem. He needed to leave and that would allow Laurel to survive on longer. 

That evening, Wes made the offer in front of everyone. He avoided eye contact with Michael while doing so. Michael made a point to say that Wes needed to take his sins and secrets as well. The man did so with a cold, detached attitude. When it was all said and done, Wes was dead in place of Laurel. Michael wasn’t sorry for that loss which was a little surprising to even himself. He was doubtful that he should feel happy about this, however he did. 

Michael stayed with Laurel, as he usually did, though this time was different. She wanted comfort. She had lost two of her childhood friends in the span of two days. As she got the comfort she wanted, there was also something else she wanted. Michael was more than happy to help her. An impassioned night together was the start of a life they both wanted. 

It took time for Michael to fully give up Alex and Vega but, he had found something he didn’t know he wanted. Laurel was his life now and this town was something he needed. It soothed his soul and mind. Father would understand. Michael had been called impulsive before. He had been accused of being ruthless and unforgiving. That was all going to change. Laurel chose not to be the leader again, allowing someone else to take on that role, though she promised to do so in the future. Both had doubts of being together, Michael more than Laurel as she didn’t know what he truly was. Someday he would tell her but for now, he was going to enjoy the life he was living with Laurel, even if it was perhaps a false dream of what was normal.


End file.
